Mi pequeña y dulce María
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Sombra salva a un joven niña y la lleva hasta un hospital para sanarla. Alí descubre que la niña necesita un tutor... ¿Cómo seguirá? ¿Sombra será el tutor? ¡Descúbranlo y reviews, por favor!


Mi pequeña y dulce Maria 1.

Solo aclaro para hacerla más interesante, alguien muere. Contiene ternura y amor.  
Por: Friend of Zero- Keilavi.

El erizo Sombra decidió alejarse del ruido de la ciudad, se dirigió a la plaza de Station Square.   
Fue a un lugar donde no iba casi nadie y subió a un árbol, se acomodó apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se echó una siesta.  
- Al fin…  
U hombre corría hacia uno de color negro muy apurado.  
- ¡Hay un gran incendio en el edificio de la ciudad!  
- Espero que Sonic y Sombra se den cuenta.  
El erizo escuchaba y se enchinchaba.  
- Estuve salvando la ciudad tres días seguidos, Sonic puede solo.  
Pasó una hora y seguía durmiendo.  
Unos chicos escuchaban en la radio una noticia de último momento.  
- ¡El banco ha sido robado! ¡Sonic, Sombra! ¿Dónde están?   
- No, no.  
Volvió a dormir.  
Sonic ese día había rescatado a la gente del incendio y detuvo a los ladrones.

- ¡Ayuda, ayuda!  
El erizo abrió los ojos al ser despertado por una voz chillona.  
- Pensé que ésta era la plaza más tranquila de la ciudad.- se quejó.  
- ¡Auxilio!  
Volvió a oír pero no era de lejos, estaba muy cerca.  
- Estoy descansando.- dijo por si lo oía.  
En el camino de piedra corría una niñita que la perseguía tres perros.  
- ¡Aaaaah!   
Sombra pensaba, voy o no voy… ¿y por qué tendría que ayudarla? Ella se metió en ese lío……… pero es solo una niña…….. Y podría estar realmente en problemas.  
- Ho, conciencia inútil.  
Bajó a toda velocidad y buscó a esa niña.  
Ella escapaba lo más rápido que podía de esos perros policías, se metió entre unos árboles y decidió treparse sobre unas rocas que llevaban a un río.  
Los perros la acorralaban desde abajo e intentaban subir para despedazarla.  
La niña se pegaba a la piedra y miraba muy asustada a esos ojos asesinos y esos colmillos de tres centímetro.  
Cada vez subía más hacia arriba donde estaba ella.  
- Por favor, váyanse.  
Unos segundos después de que dijo eso escuchó un grito… pero de uno de los perros… Sombra le dio una patada a uno y luego le dio un puñetazo al otro a medida que subía.  
Faltaba uno, todavía peleaba con los dos de abajo… la niña trataba de subir un poco más… pero desgraciadamente el perro la alcanzó y le clavó los dientes en su pierna.  
- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah!   
El erizo llegó hasta donde estaban los dos… puso sus manos en su mandíbula y despegó los dientes de la carne de la pequeña… Lo tomó por el cuello y lo tiró sobre los otros perros… huyeron gimiendo lejos de allí.

El erizo miró compasivo a la niña y a su pierna que sangraba y dos hoyos en ella.  
Ella lloraba muy fuerte y Sombra no sabía que hacer en esa situación.  
Ya, no te preocupes, te llevaré a un hospital. La tomó en sus brazos y corrió a hiper velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano.

Aunque tardó poco en llegar al edificio blanco, los gritos de la pequeña se hacían más largos.  
Él esperaba en el frío pasillo y esperaba las noticias, sentado en el banco de madera, muchas personas con diferentes síntomas o fracturas.  
Una doctora con traje blanco y conjunto verde se acercó a Sombra con una pizarra con papeles.  
- ¿Sigue aquí?  
- Quería… saber cómo se encontraba la niña.  
- Si quiere puede visitarla, pero no era necesario que se quedara.  
Caminaba por el corredor pasando puertas con sus respectivos números.  
- Sinceramente, nunca vi a alguien así…por eso me preocupé.   
La doctora sonreía.  
- Ésta es.  
Le abrió la puerta para que pasara… él se acercó a ella. Tenía una bata blanca, descansaba en su cama y un aparato sostenía su pie enyesado.  
Sombra con cara insegura se puso a su lado… ella lo miró con vista cansada.  
- Gracias por ayudarme.- dijo dulcemente.  
- … Tardaron mucho en ponerte ese yeso.  
- Tuvieron que desinfectar las heridas primero.  
Realmente le daba lástima.  
- ¿Caminarás pronto?  
- Me temo que no.- dijo la doctora entrando.- Los colmillos traspasaron hasta llegar a los huesos. Tuvimos que hacerle puntadas.  
Sombra hizo un ruido en silencio de impresión… Pobre, pobre niña… realmente le daba lástima.  
La doctora le hacía una revisión y se fue.  
- ¿Te llamas Sombra? ¿cierto?   
- Si.  
- ¿Eres un niño?  
- No.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan pequeño?  
- …No soy pequeño.   
Los dos se miraron largamente, él con sus ojos rojo fuego y ella con sus ojos marrones nada especiales.  
- ¿Te irás?   
- Eso creo.  
- … Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda.  
- De nada.   
Por alguna forma le costó irse sin verla una vez más… serró lentamente la puerta.  
Estaba a punto de irse, estaba algo indeciso de lo que haría luego.  
Fue hacia recepción y le consultó a la doctora que había visto antes.

- ¿Doctora? ¿Esa niña… se recuperará pronto?  
- Bueno, eso depende si algún tutor viene a buscarla.  
Los ojos de Sombra se abrieron más.  
- Ay, ésta pobre niña.- se lamentó.- Es la tercera vez que acaba en el hospital.  
- ¿¿Tercera vez?  
- Así es, al parecer su padre nunca tiene tiempo para ella.  
- ¿Y qué pasará con ella?  
- Como nunca localizamos a su padre, seremos obligados a emanciparla.  
- ¿La dejarán sola en la calle?- dijo medio serio.  
- Claro que no, solo la llevaremos a una casa hogar para que la adopten.  
- ¿Y si esa familia no la tratan bien? Cualquier idiota puede adoptar a un niño.  
- … Bueno, si le interesa hacerse cargo del menor no me opondré.  
Sombra miró abajo en el suelo… ¿Yo? ¿¿¿Adoptar? Nunca fui padre, no me crearon para eso… No, debe a ver otra forma de cuidarla.  
- Debe a ver otra forma.  
- Bien, puede tenerla hasta que alguien quiera adoptarla.  
- Buenoooo, caray debo pensarlo.  
- Hágalo, si acepta tendrá que darle toda su atención.  
- ¿Necesitaré un abogado?  
- No es necesario, ya hemos interrogado a su padre y parece que no entiende. Cuando la tenga no volverá a tocarla.  
-……………………….. Lo haré, la cuidaré.  
- Excelente, seguro que estará muy feliz.  
- Gracias.- dijo mirando abajo.  
- Y a usted también.   
Sombra elevó la mirada.  
- ¿Oiga? Dijo padre ¿Qué no tiene madre?  
- Ella murió en éste hospital.  
- Ho…  
La doctora escribí algo en su computadora, lo fotocopió y se o dio a Sombra.  
- Firme aquí, aquí, y aquí.  
Le entregó el contrato.  
- Felicidades señor Sombra, hoy empieza su primer día de tutor.  
- Por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?  
Se fijaba en sus papeles.  
- Maria Oticuyajinuka.   
El corazón de Sombra comenzó a latir rápidamente, con emoción y sorpresa.

¿Podrá Sombra ser un buen tutor? ¿Qué hará su padre? ¿Alguien morirá? ¿quién?  
El final inesperado, ¡in-tri-ga! ¡In- tri- ga! Deje un revew, por favor.   
Friendo of Zero- Keilavi.


End file.
